A Mothers Mistake
by Mibani
Summary: Written for a friend on Dev, Lucas pulled the last needle and the world was saved, but time was ruined... What can happen when the 4 Mother Protagonists are arround?


A small boy… Running…

Why was he running?

Where was he running too?

Could someone stop his running?

Who was this boy?

What was he doing here in the first place?

So many unanswered questions sat with him in the darkness.

What was he?

Why did he wonder about this other boy?

What had forced him into this train of thought?

Oh yeah, the other boy… He kept running and running, gaining speed slowly.

Common sense kicked in, and told him that it had to be Ness, His master's best friend. The only why he could tell this, was through the small portal that had appeared in front of him, signaling that he had been trying to teleport.

This made him giggle… Or was he a 'he'? He could have been a 'she'. In fact, he had remembered that his master called him a girl… so she guessed she was a female. But in this point, did it really matter?

The boy named Ness had appeared to go through the portal, but only came out on the other side of the room. He was shocked and confused… how had he managed to get himself into this whole mess?

"IT WILL NOT WORK. MASTER MADE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER ESCAPE, I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THAT IT IS ALL HOPELESS." A very robotic voice echoed inside the chamber. By this time anyone with a brain would have noticed that it was the lovable and evil Marshmallow-Chan watching over him.

The PSI-user sighed, and sat down. He finally understood that this was it for him… Pokey finally won… He had been kidnapped with his family, and held in here for about a week. During this week he met a few interesting characters, and a few suspicious ones, learned about a plot to rebuild the world, and had gotten a minor concussion! Interesting what a week can do to you, huh?

Apparently the world was going to end… today, Nothing else too it.

"MASTER HAS JUST IMFORMED ME THAT THE FINAL STAGE OF YOUR LIFE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN; YOU WILL NOW BE SOUNDLY PUT TO SLEEP. MASTER TOLD ME YOU HAD ALWAYS WANTED TO DIE THAT WAY." The robotic maid screeched; Slamming down on the control panel and causing a wave of toxic gas to rush in and claim the last bits of oxygen for its own.

Our proud hero fell to the ground coughing and wheezing, wishing that everything hadn't ended up this way, and wishing silently that he could be with the boy who was his guardian angel… The boy who had been fighting against Pokey this whole time, defending his timeline… Fighting against Pokey's robot...

His life flashed before his eyes… Memories of his time saving the world… Memories of His Childhood… Memories of Jeff, Poo, and…

"…P-Paula…"

The room flashed a bright white, and Marshmallow vanished… Her last thoughts were; 'YOU HAVE FAILED… MASTER, I WISH I HAD JOINED THE CORRECT TEAM.'

Everything… Everything of Porky's creation had just vanished, and the world seemed to jump. It was free of the old child's grasp and control, and everything felt like it was back to normal again…

But what our Hero's above and below the ground hadn't realized was…

The Dragon didn't just change the world… It had changed time and space itself, bending the laws of physics even further…

-Line-

"Boys! It's time for Lunch!"

Lucas sat up, and looked around. He had already understood that everything had been changed, but where was he and who was he with was the real problem.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light around him, he got a small look before shutting his eyes tightly… And, without warning, he began to sob. He opened his eyes again just to make sure nothing was trying to trick him.

There, in front of him, was his dead brother, alive and breathing.

He very cautiously reached out and shook him slightly, watching him as he stirred a bit in his sleep. Lucas let out a very shaky breath and shook him one more time, watching as Claus slowly rose and growled at him.

Lucas, once again, let out a shaky breath and began to speak in his cracked voice; "C-C-C… C-Cla-… C-Claus…?" Claus snapped his head up, looking his brother dead in the eye. His distressed voice had almost scared him into thinking that they had passed on together.

"Lucas… I'm so glad you're… Wait… are we even alive?" The redhead responded. He slowly stood up and looked around, eventually coming eye to eye with a Drago… Not just any Drago… the Drago… the Drago that had caused his family so much pain.

"Boys! I called for you five minutes ago… What happened?"

The two looked up; too see the one woman they had hoped to see…

Hinawa.

"M-Mom? This is just… This is a dream come true!" the blonde shouted as he ran into his mother's arms. It really was a touching scene, but I'm just too lazy to really work on it.

"Oh come on boys… Let's get you inside… There are two other boys that ended up out here just like you… I'm sure they'd love to meet the ones who saved their world." Hinawa giggled. It had been a while sense they had gone to see her father, if she had known this would have happened, she would have been a little more careful in the forest.

Hinawa walked the boys into the house, listening too how talkative Lucas had become, and how quiet and serious Claus had become. It was almost amazing how fast they changed in those three years…

They walked through the door very casually… But once they say what was inside they freaked out…

"You're that boy who Porky had written about! Ness was it? Hey, I'm Lucas." The very, very, very, awkward sentence had the group little on edge. You wouldn't think that a small comment like that could clear a room did you?

"…Um… Yeah… I-I'm Ninten, and that's Ness…"


End file.
